injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Raven/Prime
Strategy Raven Prime is often considered one of the most influential characters to ever hit Injustice Mobile, rivaling and possibly even surpassing the likes of Killer Frost or Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, bringing a new era to the game with her counterintuitive passive that has an impact that simply cannot be overstated. When Raven falls below 20% health, she swaps health with her current opponent. This means after the switch she will have her opponent's percentage health, and they would have her percentage health. When executed well, this essentially means she has a free ~80% maximum health damage on two opponents, while healing herself by ~160% of her maximum health. Even better is that this does not count as healing - it cannot be reduced by Killer Frost/Regime's passive, making Raven the best possible counter against her. This also does not require any power, making her very powerful against Killer Frost/Prime. Finally, since while Deathstroke/Arkham Origins's Point Blank can do potentially insane amounts of damage (over 70,000), it spreads its damage over 4 hits; with each hit below 20,000, it is relatively easy for it to trigger Raven's passive, making her strong against the three possibly most dangerous cards in multiplayer. Raven is known for bringing about the rise in popularity of 1-hit special 2s, while special 2s with many hits are the norm for newer cards. In fact, the last card released with a 1-hit special 2 (not counting the rework of Harley Quinn/Arkham) is Zod/Prime, way back to the very beginnings of challenge mode itself. Interactions However, Raven is somewhat leaning towards the more black-and-white side of things: her passive makes her rather binary, so countering becomes more significant. Good with: *'Wonder Woman/600:' Her passive gives Raven 30% more damage and power generation. *'Killer Frost/Regime:' Like Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, Raven's damage potential is highest when her opponent has high current health, and Regime Killer Frost severely punishes characters at lower health as it is almost impossible to heal back, making them a very unforgiving combination. Good against: *'Killer Frost' and Deathstroke/Arkham Origins: As explained above. *'Black Adam/Regime:' He cannot choose to not damage Raven with his passive - which deals a large amount of damage that cannot deal a knock out blow - making it easy to accidentally trigger her passive. Countered by: *'Batman', primarily Batman/Arkham Origins and Batman/Beyond Animated: Militarized Batmobile greatly empowers their Super Move, which is already one of the simplest way to deal with Raven, especially since Arkham Origins Batman already starts with two bars, and Animated Batman Beyond's passive causes his super to grant him a temporary crit boost. However, note that the invulnerability will not prevent Raven from swapping health if the Super Move itself did not knock her out, although if you manage to somehow screw up, it will give you precious moments to react and tag out Batman. *'Ares:' His s2, God Smack, deals incredible amounts of 1 hit unblockable damage, making it extremely easy for him to knock out Raven. *'Harley Quinn', particularly Harley Quinn/Animated: Animated Harley works well against Raven in many ways. Her passive allows her or her teammates to reach s2/super faster and cause them to hit harder. All three options of her s2 are valid options: the massive heal allows her team to recover from a sudden drop in health; the unblockable bomb can deal ~40k 1-hit damage and knock out Raven quickly, and the damage boost will make it even easier to achieve one high hit. However, be careful about using the bomb against Raven. Because of a complication in how specials interact, it is possible (albeit rare) for Raven to start using a special before the bomb finishes, which allows Raven to take the bomb damage but prevents her from being knocked out (i.e. she will stay at 1 health if she was already fairly low). This will trigger Raven's passive, in turn bringing Harley to 1 health to be immediately knocked out by Raven's special. Therefore, it's advised to only rely on the bomb if Raven has less than 1 bar of power or if you completely lack practical s2 or supers. Abilities Here are Raven's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are Raven's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Prior to her challenge release, it is possible to encounter a silver Prime Raven as one of the random opponents in Bonus Battle 6, with a different but unknown passive. Category:Cards